fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guruthos Métima Harthad
The remnant of an ancient race. Lives the rest of his days seeking retribution for the foolishness of his youth. Background Guruthos was born in a secluded Elven enclave within the Ghostwood Downs of Faraam. Descended from an ancient Elven champion and bodyguard of the Queen, Guruthos' family enjoyed the role of main protector of the community. However, while Guruthos enjoyed his training, he was restless and stories of the outside drew his mind from his studies. His mentors tried to warn him of the dangers of the outside as well, but all that did was spark his desire for adventure. Eventually Guruthos stole his fathers armor and weapon and fled the enclave. He chanced upon a small village outside the forest, who weren't sure what to do about the mythical creature who'd just happened upon them. Realizing he needed money for food and board, he became a local hero defeating bandits, hollows, and protecting traders. However, word spread through the village of a tribe of rampaging orcs. Worried about the enclave, Guruthos returned to find it destroyed, and everyone from his old life killed. Cursing himself for depriving his people of it's protector's greatest armaments, he returned to the village to find it too was under attack by the tide of Demons. In a rage, Guruthos tried to save the town. He however, while skillfull and well equipped, was no match for an army. He did however, attract the attention of Azhag, though challenged him to a duel. While Guruthos could not match his strength, his scythe cut through the warlord like butter. Wounded but not dead, Azhag offered to not let his 'boys' kill Guruthos in exchange for sparing him. The furious Elf declined, but Azhag's forces descended upon him before he could strike the finishing blow. He was beaten and left in the burning village. His youthful foolishness likely having cost him both places he'd call home, Guruthos fell into despair. He was going to kill himself for his mistake when a whimsical voice called out to him. She called herself The Lady of the White Well, and soothed his tortured soul, promising him redemption and power if he helped her. Though the exact details of what 'helping her' entails is often unclear, Guruthos has dedicated himself to not failing to protect those in his charge again. Abilities Experienced Fighter Guruthos has been trained by a great Elven champion, and descended from a long line of notable warriors. Despite leaving before his training was complete, his experience out in the world has not dulled his abilities. Novice Druid Though magic has never quite been Guruthos' specialty, he is able to call on a small number of druidic powers. * Talk to Animals and Plants: Allows for communication with flaura and fauna that don't otherwise have a language. The user receives their communication telepathically. Allows for information gathering as well as commands, though a plant or animal's ability to remember past events is limited to their nature. * Lifebloom: Delivered by touch, this spell creates a surge of healing that leaves a lingering accelerated regeneration for a time. Pact of the White Well Arcane powers granted by the Lady of the White Well. Are more potent at night, especially if the moon is out. * Blinkstrike: Allows for near-instantanous movement to a target. At night time, Guruthos is able to appear behind the target. * Crescent Moon: A crescent 'blade beam' emitted from the user's weapon. Will home in on a target afflicted by Moonfire. * ''Moonfire: ''Hurls a ball of silvery flames that burns and outlines the target for a time. If the moon is out it can fire from the heavens much more powerfully from the direction of the moon. Equipment Scythe of Ynnead A family heirloom, while initially given the appearance of a staff is ends can each produces scythe-like blade of crackling energy. The larger head produces a larger scythe. These 'beam' blades can rend through non-magical materials like butter. After the pact with the lady of the White Well, the blade glows white in the night instead of pink. It also absorbs the souls of those it slays for some unknown purpose. Royal Guard Armor Passed down through Guruthos' bloodline, this was once a full suit of powered armor. Due to damage sustained aged ago, only the gauntlets and legs produce regenerating energy barriers to defend the wearer. Trivia * Guruthos appearance is taken from Arumat P Thanatos from Star Ocean. * Ynnead is the Eldar god of death in Warhammer. Navigation Category:Janx Category:Player Characters